Maka the Kitten?
by MayTheAmazing
Summary: During a ran-in with a witch, Maka gets turned into a cat! Soul hopes that he and Blair will be able to get their friend back soon, and with some magic, who knows what might happen! Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

"Maka, don't let her get away!"

Soul, the newest Death Scythe, yelled at his meister, Maka, to run faster after the witch they were chasing. The witch had just claimed another human soul and was hoping to get a fast getaway, but this cat-powered witch didn't have much luck tonight.

"Mrow-ha-ha-ha-ow~! You can't catch this kitty!" the witch taunted, jumping from roof to roof in hopes of losing her attackers.

Both Maka and Soul yelled at the witch to 'shut up' at the same time, the young meisters anger and frustration making her faster, so she raised her scythe and partner for the killer hit. But, in a last effort, the witch cast a spell on Maka. A sudden 'POOF' could be heard, and dust, covering whatever had happened.

* * *

><p>Soul's P.O.V.<p>

Soul coughed, having changed back into his human form. "Maka? Maka, you okay?" He looked around as the dust started to settle, fearing he'd let his best friend down, again, by not protecting her. "Maka answer me!"

His pleading was answered only by a soft mew below him. A ashy blond cat with heart-melting green eyes was looking up at the weapon. Soul looked down at her, _Please tell me that's not... _"Maka? That's you?" he said with a fake smile.

The cat mewed again, then nodded.

"..." The weapon's smile faded. He picked Maka up, and sighed. "This isn't going to end well..."

Maka hissed in agreement.

* * *

><p>(Later, at Stein's lab)<p>

"Sooo... How is she?" Soul asked the older technician.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

The weapon boy blinked, _There's good and bad news? _"Uh, good?"

Stein nodded, "Maka should be back to normal in a few weeks. A month or two at most."

"Okay. That is pretty good news... So the bad is?"

"She's going to have amnesia for a long time after returning back to normal. She might not even remember your name, or her own for all I know." The older man shrugged. "And don't feed her any cat food, or she'll have a taste for it later on." With that Stein handed Maka to Soul and pushed them out of his lab.

The weapon boy sighed, looking at his formar meister in his hands. _How am I going to take care of you? I don't know anything about taking care of animals! _Bowing his head, he started walking back to his, and currently only his, apartment.

* * *

><p>"SOUL-KUN, WHY DO YOU HAVE A KITTEN WITH YOU!?" Blair shouted at him as he walked in.<p>

"Blair... Calm down... This is Maka, she got turned into a cat by a witch. No one's replacing you. Stop shouting already, that isn't cool." Soul rolled his eyes at Blair's pouting lip, and set Maka down.

Blair transformed back into her cat form and walked up to Maka. "Mew? Maka you're a cat like me now~!" She jumped up and down in excitement.

Maka just 'mewed' in reply. Then started to wonder the apartment.

Blair looked back at Soul. "Is she stuck like this? Because I don't like how quite Maka-chun is..." she pouted again.

The weapon shook his head, "Only for a month or two. Say, Blair, do you know anything about taking care of Cat-Human-People? 'Cus I don't."

Transforming back into her human self, she nodded. "Of course! Fish, fish, pumpkin, fish~" she sang happily. Using her magic to create a cooked fish floating in mid-air.

This peaked cat Maka's interest, so she ran back over and started jumping under the fish, mewing angrily. "Meow meow!" At this Soul started laughing his head off, _How cute!_

Blair glared at him "How would you like it if food as good as this was just out of your reach? So don't laugh!" With a huff she lowered the fish so Maka could eat.


	2. A Cat's Adventure

Maka was still a cat. And she was stuck in her bedroom, because for some reason Soul thought she wouldn't get bored in there for the day.

He was wrong, dead wrong.

Maka paced in her room for some time, being all alone while** lucky Soul **got to go to school! _When he gets back, I'm going to bite him. This is so boring, I can't even read a book while like this! Paws aren't good with paper! _She thought angrily, the only thing not driving her to madness was the constant movement. If only Blair wasn't at work today, at least then she wouldn't be so lonely.

Then suddenly, something was in her window. She looked over, it was a grey tom cat? He mewed, but it was muffled by the glass. So Maka jumped up to the window and nudged it open as best she could with her nose "Mew mrew?" _**Can I help you?**_

The tom nodded "Merw mrow mew, Mrew mew mero." _**Your owner let you alone, I thought you were lonely.**_

Maka lowered her head slightly, then pushed the window open some more. "Mew... Mrew mrow mew mrew. Mreow meow, mreow mew." _**Yeah... Soul left me here while he went to school. I'm Maka, by the way.**_

The tom purred, then winked at her. "Meew~ Mrew mew mrow mrew?" _**Jake~ Want to go somewhere?**_

She blinked, then nodded. Slipping out the slightly opened window, "Mew. Mew mreow mrow mrw mrew! Mrow mew?" **_Yes. As long as I get back by 3 this afternoon! Where to?_**

Jake jumped down to the street, then looked back up at the ash blonde cat who looked hesitant to jump. "Mrew?" _**Well?**_

After a deep sigh she jumped down after him, landing squarely on her feet. Jack gave something that sounded like a laugh and nuzzled her shoulder "Mew mrew. Meow mrew?" **_It's a surprise. Was that your first time?_**

She nodded, a faint pink creeping onto her furry cheeks. "Mew..." **_Yeah..._**

Jack gave a catty smile and started leading Maka down the street, who followed curiously. "Mrew mew? Mrow meow merw, mew mrow!" **_Could you show me around tomorrow? After Soul's leaves, I've got lots of free time! _**She asked friendly, only wanting to make conversation.

The tom looked back at Maka, nodding. He then turned a corner and stopped. "Mrew mew!" _**We're here!**_

The former weister looked around. A few other groups of cats were here. They all seemed to be doing the same thing: eating trash! "Mew? Mrew mrow.. Mrew mew meow?" _**Jake? I don't mean to be rude but.. What are we doing here?**_

Jade purred again, nudging her into the ally. "Mrew mrow, mrew meow mew mrew mew! Mew mrew mrow meow~" **_I saw that guy bring you home yesterday and without his lady friend! You were brought for depression, and we can't have that~ _**He kept nudging her towards the back, dispite her protests.

"Mrew! Mew Meow mrew! Meeew!" **_Stop! That's not why I was there! Jaaake!_**

They had reached the back, only to find a lovely orange female cat with purple eyes looking at them. "Mrew meow mreew, mew?" **_Back with another girl, Jake?_**

Maka tensed, what was happening? Were they going to take her away from Soul? That would be really bad!

Jake nodded, giving Maka one last shove forward. The orange cat padded over to them, giving Maka a one-around. "Mew mrow. Mrew mew meow mew?" **_She's pretty. Where'd you find this one?_**

"Mrew mrow mew! Mew... Mrew mrow mew meow?" **_At the couple's place! That girl... Left the boy so now he's alone?_**

Maka hissed at them. "Mrew meow mew! Mrow mew merow me-" she shook her head, then continued. "Mew mrow mew, mew meow merw." **_She didn't leave him! Something happened to the girl dur- It doesn't matter, she didn't leave him._**

Jake gave a catty laugh, which only pissed off Maka even more. "Mrew meow mew, merw. Mew meow mrew mew, mrow mew!" **_Calm down, Maka! I brought you here to surprise your owner, so don't worry!_**

"Mew?" **_What?_**

Jake nodded then then the orange cat disappeared around a thrash can for a moment. Then returned with a pink collor, a ribbon, and a colored paper. "Mrew mew mrow meow mrew!" **_That's right Cassidy is going to make this Soul kid feel better!_**

The two cats closed in on the now very much hissing Maka, then pounced.

* * *

><p>"Maka, I'm back!" Soul said as he walked into their -no, his- apartment and went strait to the couch. Not noticing a strange grey cat sitting in the corner.<p>

Maka came strolling out of her room, wearing a ribbon around one of her ears, a pink collor, and carrying a folded colored paper. She jumped onto his lap and layed the paper down on his chest. She then sighed, and jumped off her partner and walked over to the now-noticeable grey cat. "Mew mrow. Mrew meow mew?"

Soul blinked. _What the... _Picking up the paper, he unfolded it. 'Dear Soul, I know you're sad about the loss of your girlfriend. But don't be, there are lots of fish in the sea! Speaking of fish, I'd love if you made me some. Love Maka' "...Uh... Maka? Did you write this? And why?" Looking over at his partner-turned-cat completely confused.

She looked at the other cat, then back at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but then...

"SOUL-CHAN, BLAIR IS HOME~~~!" The overpowered cat came bursting in just at the wrong time, spotted the new cat, and squealed in delight. "Maka-sun, you make a boyfriend~!"

Maka blinked, while Jake purred and nuzzled his catty companion, thinking this would help cheer both Maka and Soul up.

Soul stood up, grabbed Jake, opened a window, dropped him out of it, closed the window, then turned to Maka. "No. Just no. You've only been a cat a day, and personally I don't think you look that good for a cat. So no, you can't have a cat relationship."


	3. A Cat's Christmas

**A/N: This is extra stuff for the holidays! Thank you all for the great reviews, it's really motoavited me to write and grow my skills. I don't get praise at all, so this is all new to me. :) Thanks a bunch everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter and merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p>Soul had just finished decorating the tree when Maka jumped onto this shoulder, causing him to tense. "Mew meow!" <strong><em>You did a great job!<em>**

"Uh... Maka, you remember I can't understand you, right? I don't know how you keep forgetting.." he mumbled that last bit, still upset he had to get this all done on his own. Soul picked Maka up, then set her down on the couch. "You can still watch tv, right? Knock yourself out. I have some stuff I have to do." Giving the cat a toothy smile he went into his room and locked the door.

Maka stared at the door for a moment, wondering why he was acting so strange. _I wish I could just ask him... _She sighed, then turned on the tv to Frosty the Snowman.

After some time of nonstop tv, Maka fell asleep on the couch, snoozing peacefully when a curtain black cat came in and saw her. "Hmm... Mew, Maka-chan and Soul-san should get a gift from Blair too! I know, I'll turn Maka into a kitty-lady!" She squeaked happily, then ran over to the still-sleeping ash blond cat. "Pumpkin, pumpkin, girly, pumpkin!" with that, another 'POOF' could be heard, followed by a yawn.

Maka was human again!

Well, almost. She was human, but with a cat nose, ears, and tail.

* * *

><p>Soul was in his room writing some sheet music when he heard a scream, making him stand up, surprised. <em>That sounded like Maka! Did she finally return to normal!? <em>He ran into the living room, only to get another scream. "SOUL WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GO AWAY!"

He fell to the ground with a nosebleed. Maka was almost back to normal... And naked! "W-W-What-!" he couldn't find the words, or look away for that matter.

Blair transformed into her human form and hugged Soul off the floor, squeezing him tightly. "Happy new-year! Blair-chan made Maka human again so she could celebrate with us! Isn't Blair-chan the best?" she said happily.

Maka decided while they were busy she would run to her room for something to wear. Why did that stupid cat have to make everything.. Bigger!? Maka slightly cursed that magic cat.

She quickly put on a t-shirt and jeans, then went back out to join the others. "Uh, Blair? Soul?" She asked shyly, having been a cat so long, she didn't know what to say.

The weapon was still in Blairs' arms, passed out. But at the sound of his meister's voice, he opened his eyes. "Ma..Ka?" he asked, almost thinking he imagining the whole thing.

She nodded. "Yeah, it's me Soul." The kitty girl smiled, "It's really me, I'm back. Well, more or less." her ear twitched, showing that she was still a cat.

He smiled, shook out of the overpowered cat's grip, and ran over to Maka. Giving her a hug as if she'd just came back from the dead. She squeaked, a bit shocked, then hugged him back, truly happy that she _could _hug him again. "I'm so freaking happy you're back... I missed you. A lot." Maka smiled, feeling the same.

"I missed this, Soul. You have no idea how much I missed being able to simply talk to you-" she was cut off by lips on her own. Soul's lips! Blair was behind him, she had pushed him into the kiss, but Maka didn't know that.

The teens blushed awkwardly.

"Uh... Soul?"

Soul blinked, "Yeah, Maka?"

"Can you let me go now?" She asked, since he was still holding her close in their hug.

He obliged, still blushing. "I have stuff to do.. Glad you're back, Maka." With that, he returned to his room. A click signaling he had locked the door followed.

"Maka-chan, can we go shopping? Since Blair _did _put the spell on you that turned you almost back, you need some new clothes. And Blair loves shopping~!" the cat asked hopefully. After a moment Maka nodded.

"I do need some new clothes since..." she gestured to her chest. "You know. Come on, I can use Papa's credit card."

* * *

><p>Later that day, after a very fun shopping trip, Blair and Maka returned home to find a grand piano in the living room. They stare at it for some time, deciding it had something to do with Soul. Walking around it, the girls go into Maka's room to get changed and wrap presents they got while shopping.<p>

Soul walked out of his room wearing a suit that greatly resembled the one he wears when in the black room of his soul. He went to the piano and sat down with some papers. The papers he had been writing on all morning, the music he wrote for Maka.

Talking a deep breath, he called his meister into the room, who came out of her room soon after. She was wearing a dress at Blairs' demand, a beautiful sky blue dress with frills and bows. "What is it, Soul?" he ears were faced to him, waiting for whatever it was he was going to say.

He smiled. "Merry Christmas, Maka. I wrote you a song, so please sit down and enjoy." with that, he turned back to the interment, and after a moment, started to play.

This song was like nothing Soul had ever written. It was lovely, yet still held his dark style. It was heart-breaking yet hopeful. It brought Maka to tears of joy and sadness. And when the weapon had finished, she hugged him.

"Th-That was wonderful, Soul... I loved it."

Soul smirked, bringing her into a tight hug. "Glad you liked it, it was the only thing I got you."

'MAKA CHOP"

He fell to the floor with a large bump on his head. "HEY!"

She snorted, then helped him up. "Alright, you gave me my gift, so now it's my turn to give you yours. Close your eyes and hold out your hands." He did so.

Maka placed a pair of headphones in his hands, giggled, and told him he could open his eyes.

"... Headphones?"

Maka nodded. "Blair helped me with them, if you wear them you can understand what I, or any other cat says. Isn't that great?" she was smiling brightly, and very happily.

Soul laughed, "Maka, this is so you! But I love it, thank you." he smiled as she lowered the book in her hand. He meant it, too. This was a great gift, just what he wanted. _To be able to talk to her again, even after Blair's spell wears off! _

As if the spell had read his mind, Maka suddenly turned back into a cat, leaving a bump in the dress she had been wearing, which was now laying on the floor. Her head poked out, "Mrow mew, meow!"

Soul smiled. He didn't need the headphones to know what she said. "Merry Christmas, Maka."


	4. A Week Later

Soul and Maka were eating dinner in slience, Soul eating the fish Blair made for him and Maka watching him with large watchful cat eyes. She had already finished her fish and was worrying for her partner, he hadn't spoken much since that... thing with Jake happened more then a week ago. "Mrew meo?" She asked him, causing the weapon boy to jump slightly in his seat.

"Maka, I can't understand you... And stop looking at me like that, it's creepy. -No, stop- Maka!" He growls frustratedly as she jumped into his lap and nuzzled his stomach. "Damn it, Maka. Just because I can't understand what you say doesn't mean you get to sit in my lap! Only Blair likes that and she's not here right now!" He snapped at her, stressed.

She flinched as he rose his voice, then hopped off his lap to the ground, sat down, and started to watch him again. "Mew." _**Calm down.**_

Soul shook his head, then went back to his fish, deciding to just ignore his meister turned cat for now. She hissed at him, then walked into the living room. _If only he'd talk to me... Then maybe I could help him a bit more. _Maka thought sadly as she used her paw to turn the tv on.

* * *

><p>Soul was watching tv late at night with Maka locked in her room, wailing loudly. "Maka, shut up! If I have to do both our chores then you could <strong>at least<strong> let me watch some tv in peace!" He yelled towards her door, only to have her to grow louder. He sighed, turning the tv off and getting up to see what was wrong. But as soon as the door opened, Maka was already running down the hallway, leaving a surprised weapon in her wake. After a few moments a flush could be herd, followed by what sounded to be running water from the sink in the bathroom. "... She needed to go? But I thought Blair put a litterbox in her room.." He peeked in, and of course, there it was. Unused. "Of course that stuck up cat wouldn't use it." He snorted, it had been almost a week since that incident with the grey tomcat, and since then he hadn't let her leave the apartment once in that time, not wanting to see that stupid cat ever again! Maka had slowly started to act like her normal human self again, slowly.

Interrupting his thoughts, a curtain ash blond cat walked up to him, and purred in what seemed to be thanks.

"Uh, yeah okay... You good for the night? I'm going to hit the sack." He told her with a lopsided grin.

She nodded, looking at him warmly. Soul blinked, _Why does she keep looking at me like that? _He wondered slightly, walking into his room and closing the door behind him. Maka went over to the couch to settle in for the night, thoughts of how she could help her partner filling her head as she dozed off.

* * *

><p>"MEEEEOW~!" A cat yelled, waking Soul from his sleep. It sounded like it was right outside the door, too! Soul sleepily looked over at his clock, 6:02. It wasn't even a school day!<p>

"MMEEEEEEOOOOOW!" Maka yelled again.

"Alright, alright, I'm up! Shut up already, I'll be out in a minute!" He snapped, getting out of bed to get dressed for the day.

When Soul opened his door he saw Maka and Blair sitting together at their kitchen table, chatting? Well, mewing at each other. "'Sup?" He asked as he reached the table.

"Ohhhhh, Soul-kun! You're spending the day doing what Maka planned~!" She exclaimed happily, Maka nodded her head in agreement.

"Maka's a cat. I'm not going to do what a cat says, even if she is my meister and best friend. Now, if you don't mind, I have to make breakfast and finish Maka and I's homework." He grumbled, making his way over to the cupbord to get some bowls.

But before he could, there was a furry sharp thing blocking his view. "AHHH! MAKA, LET GO, THAT HURTS!" Soul yelled, at witch Blair took the female cat off him. She hissed at him.

"Blair-chan will translate!" The cat-witch announced, "Maka has already done the work and she really wants you to take the day off!" Maka nodded, still glaring at the weapon boy.

"No."

"But-"

"No. Maka is still a cat, she can't take care of herself!" He growled at the purple haired girl.

"Mreeeeew. Mew mrow meow!"

Smiling, Blair repeated what Maka had said, but in English. "But Soooooul! I planned out the entire day for you, and I don't need to be taken care of!"

Giving a sigh, Soul shook his head. "Blair, what are you doing today? If you can watch her," He gestured to the ash blond cat, "Then maybe I can do this thing Maka wants me to do."

Both girls squeeled **(If cat's can even do that...)**, and nodded excitedly.

"So, what is it you want me to do today?" He asked the meister-turned-cat. She made some cat sounds then looked at Blair.

"Oh! Maka-chan wants you to spend the day with Black Star, Kidd, and Kilik! She had Blair-chan make some calls last night and get this all together~!" Blair said excitedly, then picked Maka up and out of Soul's reach before he could strangle her.

"Grrr..." He glared daggers at his former roommate, then sighed. "And where am I supposed to meet them?" He asked with a bored look on his face.

Blair opened her mouth to answer, but before she could the front door flew open. "YAAAHOOOO! YOUR ALMIGHTY GOD IS HERE!" Black Star yelled, walking in. The other boys followed behind him.

"Sorry Soul, Maka- Where's Maka?" Kidd asked, looking around. _That's right, they haven't heard what happened yet...! Shit..! _

Giving a yawn, Soul answered his question. "She out. Why're you all here?'

Kidd and Kilik blinked, while Black Star had made it over to Blair and was petting the cat in her arms.

"What a cute kitty... Soul, when'd you get a pet?" The ninja asked, still (unknowingly) petting Maka.

Maka hissed at him and jumped out of Blair's arms, heading for the open door. _SHIT. _Soul thought, trying to grab her.

He failed.

"Damn it! Black Star why'd you have to say that!?" He turned to his friend angrily, eyes narrowed. Black Star took a step forward.

"What do you mean, I just asked a questio- Hey, get back here!" The blue haired boy yelled after Soul, who was running out of the apartment building trying to catch up with Maka.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehehehehe, my first cliffhanger~! Hope you enjoyed Black Star and everyone coming to the house and all, my friend looked over my shoulder and then demanded I do that. : Anyway, I'll post a new chapter next week, so see you soon!**


	5. New Adventures Old Friends

Maka could hear Soul running after her, he was yelling her name, but she didn't care. She finally had freedom! Running as fast as she could, Maka let her cat instincts take over and just enjoyed the wind in her fur.

"Maka, stop!" Soul yelled again. He sounded distant, she must be outrunning him. Giving a laugh, she went down a familiar alleyway, stopping short when she almost knocked into a grey tomcat; Jake. "Mrew!" **_Sorry!_**

Jake blinked, then hissed slightly as Soul ran by the ally, not noticing the cats. He looked back at Maka, "Mew mrow meow mrew?" _**Maka what are you doing here?**_

Giving a catty smile Maka nuzzled him in a friendly way, then walked deeper into the ally. "Merow meow mew mrew! Meow mrow mew, mew meow!" **_Soul's kept me locked up for like ever! But some of his friends came over and left the door open, so here I am! _**She purred happily, not looking back in time to see Jake's shocked face.

He then pounced on her, making the ash blond she-cat wail in surprise. "Mrew meow mew merw!"**_Jake what are you doing!_**

"mrw mew meow mrew, merw. MROOOOOOOOOOW!" **_You can't just leave Soul, and you can't be here right now. SOOOOOUL!_** He yelled in response, wanting to get the attain of a human. Hearing this, a boy with pink hair came looking down the ally; Crona.

"H-Hello..? Did someone yell, is everyone alright? Oh!" Seeing Maka and Jake, he picked them both up, just as Ragnarok popped out of his back. He took Maka from him.

"Oooh, cute kitty! Can we keep them, pleeeease?" The living black blood asked, rubbing his cheek on Maka's furry one. Not many people knew he had a soft spot for cats, or that he had a soft spot whatever. Crona sighed, then nodded. He knew there wasn't any point saying no.

They walked out of the allyway and towards their apartment, Jake and Maka still processing all that just happened.

* * *

><p>Black Star felt kind of bad for breaking Soul's door so his cat got away. That cat remaindered him of something... That shade of color seemed so familiar, but he couldn't think of who! "Kidd, do we really have to help find this cat? It's not my fault Blair can't hold onto Soul's pet." He asked his friend as they walked around the city, trying to help find the ash blond she-cat.<p>

"Yes, we do. You're the reason she's gone and we can't find Soul!" The death god sighed, "The least we can do right now is try and help before Maka comes back and beats all of us until we're black and blue..." at this they both shivered. The female meister could be really scary!

Looking at each other for a few seconds, both boys ran off in search of both cat and wespon.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for only making the last chapter longer rather than posting a new one, I kinda brain farted. ^-^; Anyway, to make up for it I made this one right after and got it done as soon as I could~! (Sorry it's fairly short) AND GUESS WHAT, a sushi place opened up down the road from me so I'm really happy 'cus I LOVE SUSHI. Welp, bye for now~!<strong>


	6. Soul's horrible day

Crona and Ragnarok walked into their apartment, still holding the two cats known as Maka, a ash blond kitten with green eyes, and Jake, a grey tomcat with icy blue eyes. Said two cats had just been caught by the shy, pink haired boy and his black blood weapon.

"MEOOOOOW!" Maka yowled loudly, struggling against Ragnarok's cheek, which was currently being rubbed on her furry one. For the last ten minutes. Nonstop.

Crona sighed as he put Jake down, but not before closing the door and making sure the windows were closed. "I don't think she likes that, Ragnarok... Maybe you should put her down or something..." he said with unease as he sat down on his couch.

The black blood laughed, but decided to take his advice and just pet her, at least, for now. Maka slowly began to purr at this,_ Just... Let me go... Stop, Ragnarok, I don't like being touched... _She thought, her eyelids beginning to droop.

Jake, on the other side of the room, laughed at this sight. But despite his amusement, he really hopped Soul would come by in search of Maka, so that he could have a chance to escape.

* * *

><p>Soul, on the other side of the city, was doing just that: Searching for Maka. He had ran and ran in what he thought was the way she had went. But, no sign of her furry coat anywhere.<p>

"Sooooul!" Someone, female, yelled from behind him.

Giving an annoyed sigh, Soul turned around to see Kim smiling at him with Jackie waving him over to them. He walked over, trying to keep his cool. Because running all over Death City to find a cat was not the 'coolest' thing in the world. "Hey."

Jackie smiled, "Hi! Soul, everyone's looking for you, Kidd said you ran off after your cat without any warning. Have you found him yet?" She asked, not knowing anything about his supposed 'cat' other than it was, well, a cat.

"No, I haven't. You two haven't happen to see _her_, have you? Lord Death told me to look after her, so I really have to find her fast." He half lied to them, making sure his face gave nothing away.

Kim gasped, "Whaaaat!? How could he, we're way better with animals then you, and Maka's not even here to tell you how to do it right!" she exclaimed, then paused "And if you want to find her, I'm sure we could help. For the right price."

Soul inwardly groaned. Kim could do a lot of things, since she was a witch, but she only cared about money. "I haven't made any money in awhile, so I hope you don't have your hopes high. But yeah, I could use the help." He said as smoothly as he could, in truth Lord Death had been paying him so he could take care of Maka without any problems.

The girls nodded.

Kim nodded to Jackie, who then transformed. "So, what kind of soul does your cat have? Jackie just learned this new thing where she can search for souls." Kim asked the weapon boy, smirking at how she tricked him into paying for her help.

"Uh... Just look for Maka's... I think she said something about the cat's soul being similar to hers.."

The pink haired girl nodded, then took off on Jackie.

* * *

><p>Black Star groaned, he had been walking for hours without any sign of Soul's stupid pet! Sitting down on a bench, he wondered where that cat of his could have ended up at a time like this. It was getting close to lunch; and even cats had to eat sometime. As if reading his thoughts, Black Star's stomach growled.<p>

"...My godly stomach is hungry..." He mubbled tiredly, not yet noticing a pink haired boy in all black walking down the street carrying a bag of cat food.

But as luck would have it Crona **did** see him, and walked over to say hello.

"H-Hey, Black Star..." He said, studdering a little as he put the bag down.

"Hm? Oh, hey Crona. Wussup?" The blue haired meister smirked at the other, still not seeing the bag of cat food.

"Nothing much, Ragnarok and I found some homeless cats earlier and took them home..." He gestured to the large bag next to him.

Black Star's eyes lit up, "Really? Can I come over and see them?"

Crona nodded, smiling softly at the other. He then picked the bag of cat food up and started walking towards his apartment with Black Star in toe.


	7. Black Star, you baka

Soul was waiting oh-so-uncooly in his home while two men fixed his door. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in an angry fashion. _Why are they even here, I never called for anyone to fix the door yet! _He thought to himself bitterly.

"Are you guys almost done yet?" He asked the two working men, trying not to sound harsh.

One of them nodded, then went back to work. The other stopped to talk to Soul. "Yeah, another ten minutes or so and we'll be finished. Why, you got a date or somethin'?" He teased.

"Yes, in fact, I do." _A date to find Maka before she gets herself hurt, that is... _

The man's eyes widened, then went back to work.

* * *

><p>Crona led Black Star into his house, er, apartment. The blue haired meister crashed on his couch, almost ontop of Maka. But she moved out of the way at the last moment.<p>

Ragnarok, seeing this, popped out of Crona's back, his head large and angry. "Hey, watch out for her! How'd you like to be sat on?!"

Black Star blinked. Looked at Maka. Then blinked again. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there."

Maka looked back at him, glaring. _You saw me like, four hours ago, baka! Why can't you be smart enough to see that I'm the cat from my- and Soul's- apartment!? _She wanted to hiss at him, if she could talk, that is. Instead she just sat there and glared.

"...Crona, I think your cat doesn't like me." The meister boy informed the pink haired boy, now looking at him.

Crona shook his head, "She's not ours, yet. We found her in an ally earlier, along with a grey tom." As if on cue, Jake walked into the room.

Black Star nodded, smirking. "You know, Soul lost his cat today... Maybe you should give one of these guys to him, so he'll cheer up. He's been... Different since Maka left a few weeks back."

Ragnarok was the first to speak this time, interrupting whatever it was Crona was going to say. "Why should we? If his cat ran away, it must mean he's a bad owner! Snuggles and Ragnarok Jr. would **much **rather be here!" (Snuggles is Maka, Ragnarok Jr. is Jake)

"Snuggles?" Both boys questioned at the same time. Ragnarok nodded, crossing his little arms over his chest.

Black Star shrugged, picking 'Snuggles' up and petting her. "Whatever, but I'm sure he'd like to see this."

* * *

><p>Kim and Jackie were riding over the city looking for 'a soul similar to Maka's', whatever that meant. They had been flying around using their new move for almost an hour. They were getting nowhere, too.<p>

"Hey, do you think something happened to Maka, so that she's a cat, and that's why Soul's so worried about his cat?" Jackie asked, sounding a bit bored.

"What? No, that's silly. Lord Death gave the cat to Soul and Maka, remember? Maka's just away on a mission." Kim said in return, and Jackie laughed.

"Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking, just forget it."


	8. Ragnarok's What?

Maka, or Snuggles, was currently trying to grab Black Star's cellphone out of the sleeping meister's pocket. He had fallen asleep not long after arriving, soon followed by Crona.

"HISSSS..." **_Why is this so hard!?_**

With a semi-loud thud Black Star's phone tumbled to the floor, face up. The cat smiled, jumping down to turn said phone on.

But there was a problem. She didn't have fingers.

"Mero mew mow..." She mumbled unhappily. **_I didn't think ahead..._**

Suddenly there was a black blob thing in the room. "Snuggles?" The thing said.

Maka looked at the black thing in shock, what was it? How did it know her? Why was it walking over to her?!

The black thing picked her up, then rubbed itself on her cheek. "Hey Snuggles, do you recognize me? It's Ragnarok! I use my black Blood to take over Crona's body sometimes." His 'face' shifted into a smile.

Maka was still too shocked to move, so she just hug limply in his arms. Ragnarok shrugged, then put her down.

"Uh, were you trying to call someone, Snuggles?" He asked, noticing the phone with cat fur now on top of it. Blinking, Maka nodded.

"Oh! Want some help?" He asked. She mewed excitedly as a 'yes'. So Ragnarok poked at the phone, following where Maka pointed with her nose at.

In no time at all the phone was calling the 'Soul' contact, which was followed by a "Hello? Black Star? Did you find her yet?"

"Hello, Soul? Black Star's asleep, this is Ragnarok and Snuggles speaking. She wanted to call you for some reason, maybe to get rid of Black Star? He snores-" He was interrupted by Black Star's loud snore. "... He snores very loudly."

"Uh, sure... I'm kinda busy at the moment, but I'll come by as soon as I can." Soul paused, as if in thought. "Who's Snuggles?"

Ragnarok laughed, then put the phone in Maka's face. "This is!"

"MEW MROW MREW MWEOW MEW MEROW MEW MROW." She yelled into it. **_SOUL IT'S ME MAKA HURRY YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND RESCUE ME I DON'T LIKE BEING RAGNAROK'S PET._**

"... Maka?"

"Mew." _**Yes.**_

Soul sighed, "I'll be over in a few minutes."

* * *

><p>Kim and Jackie were flying over the city when Jackie exclaimed "Kim, I see the soul! It's in Maka's friend Crona's house!"<p>

"Really?" The witch meister questioned, her eyes bright with the promise of getting money.

"Yep! You'd better call Soul before he finds the cat himself."

"Right! Let's land and I'll do just that." Kim knew how dangerous it was to text or call while flying. You could fly into large birds or building! That hurt, you know!

So they landed in a park and Kim called him. Or, at least, tried. "Damn him... The line's busy..." She mumbled angrily.

"Maybe someone already found her and called him to inform him..?" Jackie offered.

"Yeah, maybe... Well, come on. Let's go get the dang cat ourselves. We still might get paid if we're the ones giving him the cat."

"Fine... But don't you think it's not worth it? I mean, this is Soul's pet. He clearly loves her. We should be happy just helping him find her as a friend." Jackie said, trying to get on the better side of Kim's consonance.

Kim sighed. "Alright, but only this once."

Jackie smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry this chapter is kind of a filler, I've been fighting writers block for the past few days. Thanks for your AWESONE reviews, they've really motivated me to write on this story more, so in most of my fee time, that's what I do! :D I've never had feedback on anything I've done creatively, so this is rally new to me. But I love it. So thank you. Tata for now~!<strong>


	9. Snoring Black Star

Soul was running. He was running to the house of Crona and Ragnarok to find his best friend and partner turned cat: Maka.

He knew Kim had tried to call him, but he was too busy running. He had been almost on the other side of the city when Black Star- no, Maka- Ragnarok? called him, so he started running. It was that blue idiot's fault Maka had run off in the first place, calling her a _pet_. Soul interlay growled, he was going to kill that guy the next chance he got.

At this point he had been running for a few miles, and he was _tired_! _When I get my hands on that damn Black Star, he's going to wish he had never come to my house!_ Soul thought very angrily, the anger itself the only thing keeping him going, because, while these last few weeks looking after Maka, he'd gotten **kind of** out of shape.

A few miles later Soul had arrived at Crona's apartment, and knocked on the door, almost completely out of breath. "Huff, huff, huff. Crona, open up... Open this door before I knock it down..!"

There was a loud 'eeeeek' coming from the other side of the door, then it flew open, and a paniced-looking Crona stared at Soul. "C-Can I help you..?"

"Yeah, I'm here for Black Star... And my cat." He said grumpily, then pushed past Crona and entered the apartment. He was greeted by the sounds of the so-called 'God's snoring.

"snnnnNNNNORRRRR..." Went the sleeping meister, who had a ash blond cat sitting on him, shooting death glares to the sleeping boy.

Soul's face lit up with delight, "Maka!" he grabbed his partner-turned-cat and hugged her tightly. "I've been looking all over for you, never just run off ever again! I was worried sick!"

Maka mewed a sorry sounding mew, and licked Soul's cheek in apology. And, as this happened, Jake walked in the room and over to the young weapon, rubbing on his leg and purring. Soul looked down. "You!"

The now angered weapon kicked the cat out of the room. "And stay away from my meister, cat!"

Crona, still in the entrance of the room, heard everything he had just said. "D-Did you say... Maka? But she's o-on a mission..."

Soul winced, he'd forgotten about the pinked haired boy. "Uh... She is! This cat is... Um... A witch? Yeah, a witch that's stuck in it's animal form and Maka's helping her out! So I'm watching her until Maka gets back... Yeah, that's the truth." He then laughed nervously.

Ragnarok popped out of Crona's back. "You said that was your meister, and Maka's your meister! So stop making junk up and tell the truth!"

"..." Soul grabbed Black Star and ran out the door before the black blood could ask any more questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, sorry for not updating on time, I got sick and was mostly too asleep or losing stomach acid to type. So, anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter :) I'll try my best to post two next week to make up for it, but if I don't, please don't be upset, school's tacking up a lot of my time.<strong>


End file.
